Gone With the Wind
by Vivian Dahl
Summary: A society of Wizards, good in their magic and true in their hearts. Don't look for this land in anyplace but books and dreams, for just as sure as the sun rises, this society, this civilization is gone with the wind. Yes, it's a knock off, but I think it
1. Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
Ginny Wealsy wasn't exactly a pretty girl, not that any one noticed. Her large, ocean - like blue eyes and sweet pink lips kept anyone from noticing as she flashed them a dimpled smile. This fact about Ginny was obvious as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan sat with her in between them on a cherry wood bench near the Great Lake of their school. Her petite and curvy figure was admired by many, and her charms seemed to hold more than their fair share. This too was obvious as the three's conversation continued.  
  
"The war's coming sure enough. Dad said as much in his last letter, and I know he wouldn't tell me for no good reason." Dean said brightly.   
  
"Yeah, Mum told me that the last attack was on a town called Liverpool, muggle of course, and that it was right terrible."  
  
"All this talk of war is so boring I could scream!" she said, smiling her softly dimpled smile to lessen the harshness of her words. "Besides, there isn't going to be any war." she finished simply.  
  
"There isn't going to be any war!? Ginny, of course there's going to be a war honey." Seamus said in a patronizing tone that she took no notice of.  
  
"There sure is going to be a war, as sure your hair is red." Dean added. Ginny looked at both of them, her temper rising slowly.  
  
"If either of you say the word 'war' one more time, I'll go straight back to the castle." she said, her eyes telling them she meant business.  
  
"But honey, there is going to be a war, even if your pretty head can't see it." Seamus said.   
  
Ginny gave them a look of contempt and stood quickly, brushing her robes as she began to walk back to the castle, knowing very well that she wouldn't be going very far. And sure enough, only a second later the boys were after her, apologizing and trying to stop her.  
  
"Ginny, we're sorry, we know how the talk of war upsets you." Seamus said.  
  
"We'll stop honey." said Dean sweetly.  
  
"Ginny, don't keep walking." Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll never forgive ourselves if you leave." Dean added.  
  
Ginny stopped walking and looked at them. She broke into a sweet smile and sat back down on the bench between the six foot boys.  
  
"Alright, I'll forgive you, on one condition." she said sweetly. "You must tell me the news from your parents, mother never says anything interesting in her letters."  
  
The boys looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"We'll tell you, but you have to promise all the slow dances to me and Dean at the Halloween dance." said Seamus. Ginny perked up. It must be pretty good gossip if Seamus was wagering all her dances.   
  
"Oh tell me! I love hearing all the news!" she said, missing the Wizarding societies gossip even more.  
  
"Well, you know how Harry and Hermione have been sweet on each other for nearly two years?" Dean asked in a rush. Ginny gulped, trying to keep a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course." she said smiling weakly.  
  
"Well, just last week Mum heard from Dumbledore that their to be engaged!" said Seamus.  
  
"No!" said Ginny shocked.  
  
"Yeah, they're announcing it at tomorrow's ball." said Dean.  
  
"Oh." said Ginny faintly.   
  
"Ok, now can we have all of the slow dances tomorrow?" asked Seamus.   
  
Ginny was in such a state of shock that she nodded mutely, and hardly noticed when the boys whooped with happiness. She stood, as if in a dream, and began to walk towards the castle hurriedly. It couldn't be true! Harry and her were meant to be together, and she just knew it. Hermione was hardly good enough for him, and Ginny didn't mind thinking it. She got along with Hermione just fine, who didn't? Hermione, the angel that Ginny could never be, was admired greatly for her brains and kindness. Ginny knew she was beautiful and charming, but she was no Hermione, nor did she wish to be.  
  
She made it to the great oak doors and went through them hurriedly, trying her best to look nonchalant and calm. She had to find Ron, and when she did, she intended to grill him fully on his reasons for not telling her of Harry's intended engagement.   
  
  
  
Ginny sat in front of Ron in the quiet common room with her sweet, dimpled smile in place. Ron was smiling as well, enjoying the treatment his favorite sibling was giving him.  
  
"You know Ron," Ginny began, veering away from the topic of quidditch yet again. "I heard the most interesting rumor today." she said sweetly.  
  
"About what?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Seamus told me that Harry and Hermione are engaged, and that they are to announce it tomorrow!" she laughed sweetly as if the idea was silly and preposterous. Ron bit his lip, making her want to scream with fear.  
  
"I told them it couldn't possible be true! They're so young, and Hermions just isn't - well - and my own brother is their best friend, and if you had known, I just know you would've told me too." she went on for a few moments, hoping against hope that Ron was going to stop her and laugh with her about it, assuring her that it was silly and that of course it wasn't true. After a while, Ginny stopped, knowing that it was indeed true, and that her heart was breaking into a million pieces as she sat there trying not to cry.  
  
"Ginny - love - I'm sorry. They made me promise not to tell anyone, and I know how you adore Harry. I wish I could've but - "  
  
"No, Ron, dear, don't apologize. I know that you would've." she said mutely, wanting secretly to hit him across the face for not telling her.  
  
Her blood seemed to run cold as Ron went on to further explain.  
  
"You know that Harry's going to fight the Death Eaters pretty soon with the war breaking out, and they want to marry before his troop leaves."  
  
"Of course." she said softly rising from the comfortable chair. Ron rose as well.  
  
"Are you - are you going to be alright?" he asked slowly. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'm just so tired. I think that sleep will do me good." she said vaguely. Ron nodded and watched her take the steps up to her dorm.  
  
Ginny pulled the curtains around her furiously. Harry was too dear, too good for Hermione. Her Harry, the Harry she had loved since she was a child, was to marry the plain, sweet faced Hermione. Ginny could see no way around this obsticle. Sure, she had many young men who all at the same time claimed they were in love with her, and she charmed them, wanting to earn their adoration, but Harry was her heart. She was desperately unhappy with the thought that he was to marry.   
  
She wanted to talk with him, to ask him what was going on, to make him see that they were meant. He loved her, and she knew it. All the small glances and the ways he had so many times touched her as if he wanted more told her as much. Hermione was sweet, yes, but Ginny held his love, and she knew it.  
  
The sixteen year old went to sleep with a vague sense of hope. If only she could speak with him, if just for a moment, she could make him see the truth. Yes, she decided, she would make him see the truth if it killed her. Tommorow was perfect. She could catch him right before he was to announce the engagement. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
Ginny awoke feeling as if she had been smiling all through the night, and her poor face could simply not take the extra weight any longer. She blinked a few times, and rose, fully ready to prepare for the Halloween ball.   
  
She was going to wear the most beautiful pair of dress robes she had ever laid eyes on. Her father, being the proud man he was, had given her them for her sixteenth birthday, making it clear they were for balls only. The robes were maid entirely out of thick silk, a luxury in wizarding society every since the Voldemort had risen. They were the most vibrant and perfect blue, and matched her eyes to a fault. Ginny had dreamed of wearing them many times, and now seemed to be the perfect opportunity, especially as she had to talk with Harry that day.  
  
It was nearly three by the time she had finished dressing and doing her hair, and the ball was to start by three fifteen. She looked, with some malice, at her dorm mates, who all had shabby dresses on. For so many years, she had been the one with the awful robes. Now, in a turn of fate with her father's job, she was wearing the finest, while the others wore the robes they had had for a year.  
  
Ginny felt as if she were floating as she descended the stairs of her dorm. When she entered the common room, several male jaws dropped slightly in amazement, and many female scowls were in place. Ginny spotted Harry and Ron by the portrait hole, and felt like laughing at the sight of her brother. She made her way quickly over to them, and smiled her best and most dimpled smile.  
  
"Why, don't you two look handsome today." she said sweetly. Harry grinned and took her hand in his.  
  
"And we needn't even bother on saying how you look. You already know your beautiful." Said Harry gracefully, patting her hand softly. Ginny smiled even wider, and tried not to look to guilty of her affections. Ron snorted but was smiling all the same.  
  
Then, as if he could sense her coming, Harry grinned even wider as he spotted Hermione coming down from the dorms. He left Ginny quickly and walked towards his fiancé. Hermione looked plain, but pretty, in robes of silver satin, which did compliment her eyes. Ginny however, could not help thinking she looked so much more prettier. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and lead her over to Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Well, let's go then, shall we?" said Ron hurriedly, as if wanting to keep Ginny away form Hermione.   
  
The four began to walk down the hallway, Ginny on her brother's arm and Hermione on Harry's. Oh damn that Hermione, Ginny thought, if she wasn't in the way, I'd have Harry. Ginny smiled her well practiced sweet smile as Hermione complimented her on her robes.  
  
"Oh Ginny! They're simply beautiful." She said a bit breathlessly over her shoulder, looking at Ginny smiling.  
  
"Hermione, you mustn't say things you don't mean!" She laughed as if Hermione's comment was absolutely silly. "Besides," she continued smiling "your robes are so much prettier, that gray just looks perfect on you!"  
  
Hermione continued to smile her plain, yet genuine smile. Harry looked back at Ginny as well.  
  
"No one could ever accuse Mione of saying a something she didn't mean." said Harry, almost defensively. "Could they darling?" he asked, patting her arm affectionately. Ginny smiled at the scene, trying her best to mask her jealous and depressed feelings.  
  
The four entered the Great Hall and found it with a polished, oak floor instead of the stone they were accustomed to. And while Ginny knew it was for the dancing, she still couldn't believe how much it had shocked her. Never before had the Hall looked so lovely.   
  
Ron and Harry departed, saying the needed to attend to some business, which Ginny didn't mind at all. Business was for men, and she didn't care that she wasn't included. Hermione however, seemed to mind a great deal.  
  
"I hate it when they leave." she said as she took Ginny's arm and lead them towards the circle of girlfriends they both knew. "I just know that they're all sitting there, discussing the war and when they're to leave." she finished glancing at the crowd of boys beginning in a corner.   
  
"I don't mind." said Ginny airly. "Men have to tend to those sorts of things Hermione. But I am getting sick of all this war talk. It's ruined every party since last Christmas! War, war, and more war!" said Ginny in a exasperated tone.  
  
The pack of girls from all houses stood and spoke in demure tones, wanting to look like the ladies they were brought up to be. The Slytherins, of course, kept to themselves, but no one minded much. Ginny was most bored at these times. All her lovely beaux were discussing war, and she was left to talk with the girls who were so rude to her, she had stopped talking to most of them.   
  
Hermione was the center of attention, of course. She never had to try among girls, that Hermione. She was so sweet and plain, that no one was jealous of her, but every one fond of her. Even some of the Slytherins didn't mind her so much. Ginny watched as Hermione smiled graciously and bent her head in modesty. Ginny groaned lowly and looked around for a chair which to sit.   
  
Her glance however, caught the most beautiful pair of gray eyes she had ever seen. It was the tall and broad - shouldered form of Draco Malfoy, who was grinning at her in an almost crude manner. She did nothing for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. Her Weasley pride instincts took over and she glared at him.   
  
But instead of scowling and doing something mean as he had normally done, he chuckled and turned on his heel to saunter over to the growing group of young men who were discussing politics. Ginny was a bit shocked, but paid no mind. It was unusual, but nothing she couldn't handle.   
  
The music had started, but no one was dancing. The boys kept talking, and so did the girls, but the boys seemed much more passionate in their arguments. At some point, Draco was smiling as he left the circle of young men, while the others glared at his back. Ginny watched the scene with a cocked eyebrow and a keen interest. A moment later Harry left as well, going out the same hall as Draco. Ginny stood quickly. Why, she had almost forgotten why she was even at this party at all! It was Harry she wanted to talk to. She followed him as best she could, for he had left quickly.  
  
Ginny soon found him; his deep footsteps were easy to follow. He was standing and staring out a second floor paned window when she caught up to him, slightly breathless. She licked her lips before he had a chance to turn around. Smiling quickly she spoke.  
  
"Harry! I'm so glad I caught up with you. I was afraid I wouldn't. I need to talk to you about something important." she said softly, more nervous than she had ever been.  
  
"Of course Ginny." he said simply, smiling broadly. Ginny gulped and looked away for a moment. She turned back to him.  
  
"Oh Harry! I just - I don't know if I can - I mean - what I mean is-" she stopped and caught her breath. "What I mean is, that I love you Harry." she finished proudly. She watched his face intently, watched his eyes and hoping to see what she wanted. And for a flicker she did, it was happiness.  
  
"Ginny, haven't you enough boyfriends? You have every heart in the castle, and you've always had mine, you've cut your teeth on it!" he said grinning. Ginny didn't smile.  
  
"Harry, don't joke, please." she said softly. Harry's face feel and her turned away from her.  
  
"Oh Ginny, why must you make me say things that will hurt you?" he asked wearily.  
  
"You - you don't love me?" she asked, her voice cracking. Harry turned around swiftly and took her by her arms, his tall frame towering over her five foot one.  
  
"I do though. I love the passion for life you have, that sheer life that's coiled up inside you - all of the life I never had." he finished softly, caressing her arm slightly.  
  
"You do love me!" she said, knowing she had seen it in his face. Harry seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. He was frowing deeply, and pulled himself away from her.  
  
"We mustn't say such things. Mione and I - well - were engaged." he said almost in a desperate tone, as if convincing himself of this. Ginny frowned too.  
  
"But you said - " she began.  
  
"Ginny, we can't do this!" he said fiercely. His eyes blazing with a sort of impotent furry.  
  
"You don't love her. You just want to marry a girl who only opens their mouths to say 'yes' or 'no'! Why, your afraid of marrying me! Of loving me even!" she said loudly. Harry looked angry and slightly hurt.  
  
"You coward!" she hissed, turning to leave. Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.  
  
"I love Hermione!" he said in a low tone. Ginny was crying now and jerked away from him.  
  
"I hate you!" she said and swung her hand across his face. Harry didn't even flinch. She stood there and sobbed, trying desperately to stop the tears which leaked from her face.  
  
Harry looked both incredibly sad and angry. He walked past her and Ginny waited till his footsteps died before she let herself into a open alcove which served as a small living room. It was for students who needed a quieter place to study, but now it's purpose was for a peaceful place to sob into a handkerchief. She stopped finally and looked around the small room. Harry wasn't her's. He loved her, but he wouldn't marry her, and it made her sick with rage. How unfair it all was. She was perfect for him, made herself perfect for him, and yet he wanted a demure little plain girl like Hermione. She looked down and caught site of a small glass vase that was normally filled with flowers.  
  
Without thinking, Ginny picked up the vase and threw it with all her might at the small fireplace near and couch which faced it. It hit the stone fireplace with a satisfying crash, and broke easily. She was however, most shocked when a blonde head rose out of the couch easily. She sucked in a breath.  
  
"Has the war started already?" Draco asked grinning slightly. Ginny felt even more sick as he rose and walked towards her.  
  
"You - you - " she sputtered weakly.  
  
"Forgive me for over hearing you - er - conversation - with Potter." he said, still grinning his mocking grin. Ginny wanted to slap him too, but refrained.   
  
"You should have made your presence known!" she said with furry in her tone.  
  
"But that wouldn't have been very tactful would it? I was just trying to get a nap when your conversation began, and then the next thing I knew I was practically getting bombarded with vases." Draco said coolly, still smiling.  
  
"You are not gentlemen Malfoy!" she spit out. Draco chuckled.  
  
"And you, my dear, are no Lady." he retorted easily. Ginny flared.  
  
"How dare you!" she said instantly.  
  
"But I mean it as a compliment. You see, I never cared much for ladies." he said easily. Giny sputtered again, but could find no retort. Instead, she simply turned her back to his chuckle and walked down the hallway, wanting to get back to her dorm before the engagement was announced. The thought made her sick.  
  
Once she reached the great hall, there seemed no need to escape from everyone else, for everyone else was leaving, and in a hurry. The young men, from sixteen up, were racing about, getting ready to apperate or floo to the Ministry of Magic. It seemed, in a furry of wizarding partiotizsim, they had all decided to join the army. She groaned inwardly. Ron was going, she could see him flooing before she could get to him. Oh damn! She thought, the seriousness of the issue just getting to her. She looked on at the site with horror. The teachers trying to remain calm, as sweethearts kissed good - by. She was just watching Harry and Hermione kissing when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Gin - Ginny?" the voice said. Ginny turned around face to face with Colin Creevy. She cringed slightly and turned back to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What Colin?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well you see - it's - well - I'm going to war and - and - well, I want a wife before I go. We've always gotten along Gin, and I could love you well. But everyone knows a man has to have a wife before he goes incase he - well - incase something happened." Colin explained. Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew perfectly well of the custom of wizards marrying before a war. She watched with dying hope as Harry kissed Hermione and parted, flooing with Seamus.   
  
"I suppose you want to marry then?" she said.  
  
"Yes!" Colin practically squeaked.   
  
"Alright then." she said softly. Colin yelped with happiness.  
  
"I'm going to the Burrow right now to ask your father for your hand, dear." he said slowly, trying out the term of endearment.   
  
"The sooner the better." Ginny said softly, wanting to get Harry back as soon as she could. It would hurt him, and she knew it, if she married Colin.  
  
"Bye then. I'll be back by night fall, dear." he said sweetly. Ginny nodded mutely and watched him go with a mixture of confusion and anger. He was so damn pitiful. Why had she said yes? To get back of Harry, but still, it seemed a bad way of doing it.   
  
Ginny watched Colin floo and groaned.   
  
The wedding had been a day after Harry's, and her heart had seemed to scream at her the entire ceremony. Her dress was made of silk that had somehow survived the beginning war. It had been huge, with yards and yards of fabric. She made a pretty picture of a bride, and Colin looked handsome in a black tux. The marriage had taken place in a muggle church, seeing as how Colin's family was quite religious. She had been fine with this, but her family was a little less so. A whole week of acting as if they were muggles had undone them, and by the time they returned to the Burrow, Ron was itching to do a spell, and apperated just to get into the house.  
  
Harry and Hermione's wedding had been at Hogwarts with a huge attendence of students. Hermione had cried with happiness, and Harry had looked almost sadly proud. Ginny had cried too, trying to pass it off as tears of joy.  
  
The next week arrived and Ginny sobbed as almost all of the young men she knew left for the war. The front lines were indistinct, but there, and the Ministry needed every man they could get. Ginny had kissed so many cheeks by the end of the recruiting day, that her lips felt raw. Boys she had known for years, some even her whole life, were going to fight with nothing more than the wands in their hands. Magic was powerful, but it didn't seem to be enough against Death Eaters.  
  
In only two months Ginny was married, and widowed. The news came during her first lesson of the day on a cold December morning, not far from Christmas. Colin had died from a muggle disease that she had never had to guard herself against called pneumonia, not even on the front lines. She felt sadness at losing him, for he had been a friend, but she had also felt that he had it coming, seeing as how he was so weak all the time.   
  
Ginny's only true depression about being widowed was that she had to wear black constantly, and this was to last nearly two years! Her mother had sent her a veil to wear as well, but Ginny had flat out refused. The whole school was already sympathizing for her, crying at her feet practically, and Ginny hated playing the part she did. Hermione had cried and had hugged Ginny tightly, saying she hoped Harry was safe.   
  
She hated being a widower! It was ridiculous! A girl looks cute and pretty her whole life, charms many men, and in two months she catches and man, and is widowed. She cried every night, and wrote to her mother every day, wishing she had her mother to help her through the hard time. 


	3. Chapter III

Ginny Weasley Creevy missed home terribly, and wrote everyday to be sent back. Arthur and Molly didn't want to take their daughter out of school, but she was a widow, and the war was coming closer to Hogwarts everyday. They wanted her educated, and they wanted her safe. But, as with most parents, the wish for safety overruled any kind of wish to have a educated child. So, they sent Ginny money for a ticket and Ginny smiled for the first time in a month.  
  
Hermione had cried, saying that she couldn't stand letting her only sister/friend to leave her. Ginny had rolled her eyes at Hermione's weakness and promised to return eventually. Hermione also didn't want to be alone at Hogwarts. So many students were leaving on a daily basis. The few boys who hadn't joined up to fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort were needed at home, and they had already gone. There were less than twenty students at Hogwarts now, and Ginny leaving would make twenty. The professors were nervous, constantly with their students, and all sleeping in the same dorm.   
  
Ginny packed happily, leaving the veil under her bed and making space for her prettier hats and cloths. The day she left was cold, but she was happy, so she hardly noticed it. The few students left gave her warm farewells, telling her to return quickly. Ginny smiled tragically, as a widow should, and promised them all letters. There were only four Gryfindors left, Hermione, a first year named Belle, Lavender, and a third year that kept to herself. Not a single Slytherin was left, and no one minded. Dumbledore tried to keep up morale, but mostly tried to keep food for the few left.   
  
Ginny rode the train with joy. She was going home to the Burrow! The Burrow, with it's eight small bedrooms, all lovingly furnished, and it's basement with a large wine cellar, and the pigs that were well fed, the chickens that gave them fresh eggs, and the three cows that provided milk. Oh, how she missed home, and craved her mother's touch, and her father's voice. Nothing would be as satisfying.  
  
Stepping off the train, Ginny saw Charlie waiting for her with a patched coat on. She smiled warmly and ran into his arms, happy to see her brother.  
  
"Oh Charlie!" she said sighing against his shoulder. His height and strength was reassuring.  
  
"Gin." he said in a hoarse voice, smiling as well. Ginny pulled back and searched her brother's face.  
  
"Charlie?" she asked carefully. His sadness and melancholy was scaring her.   
  
"Gin, something's happened." he said sadly. Ginny shook with fear. No more death. She prayed silently, she couldn't handle anymore death.  
  
"Charlie, it's not - " she began, hoping against hope that it wasn't Harry.  
  
"It's George." he said, choking up.  
  
"Oh my God." she said, weak in the knees.  
  
"How?" she choked out, falling against Charlie.  
  
"He was on the front lines. It was Luicus Malfoy. Shot him down with the a curse, and then killed him." Charlie said, beginning to cry softly.  
  
"No." Ginny said hoarsely. It wasn't possible, her brother, one of the twins, gone.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gin. No one could write you about it, and Mum can hardly stand to get out of bed." Charlie said, beginning to walk towards the small bathroom which they had always aperated home from.  
  
Ginny said nothing and let her brother carry her slowly. She cried, and sobs shook her slowly. It wasn't suppose to happen. George, her brother, the second half of the bouncy and joyful twins she had loved so dearly. She thought of Fred, and cried harder. What must he be feeling, his twin, his bay far favorite brother, dead.   
  
The Burrow was quiet, as expected, but Ginny had never seen it so depressed. Her father sat staring out of the back window, not caring about anything, and drinking his whisky almost constantly. He was still her father, but the veil of sadness that draped him was unmistakable.   
  
Mrs. Weasley stayed in bed and refused to see anyone. Ginny cried, sobbing against Charlie, the only other Weasley child in the home. Days past, and finally, George's death was healing, but painfully slowly. Molly came out from her room, and the whole family wept with happiness. It was a sign things would get better.   
  
But Ginny's grief could not be consoled. She was a widow, and now the sister of a dead brother. Now, only four brothers were on the front lines, battling evil and slowly becoming more lifeless. The war wasn't suppose to last this long, not by a long shot. Everyday, more and more news of deaths came, from both sides. Ginny's heart was with Harry constantly, relishing his letters to the family, the ones that never addressed her only. He and Ron were still together, but no one knew exactly where Percy was; he had not written for months. The family was scared, and yet happy to at least have the two children they had with them. Charlie had announced he was to go back to war, he had been given leave to get the news to George's death to his parents only for a few weeks. Mrs. Weasley sobbed and Ginny refused to answer him when he spoke to her. How could he even think of something so stupid? They needed him now.  
  
But he left, and the few Weasley's left cried.   
  
Hermione wrote often, begging Ginny to come back to Hogwarts. Ginny never replied, and her mother begged her to not even consider going back to Hogwarts. Ginny however, was actually considering going back. As much as she loved home, it was quiet boring with only her parents for company. She stayed for two months, but the silence in the home became too much, and she packed to go back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
The train was desolate, except for a few soldiers returning to Hogwarts. She couldn't imagine why they wouldn't go home, but she soon found out. A twenty something Raveclaw she had known, by Bill's relations with the boy, when she was younger had laughed with her when she asked him why he wasn't going home.  
  
"I'm going to get this leg fixed!" he said joyfully. Ginny cocked and eyebrow.  
  
"Why on earth would you go to Hogwarts for that?" she asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" he asked incredulously.   
  
"Heard what?" Ginny asked, still clueless as to what her was talking about.  
  
"Why, the Burrow must be farther from civilization than I remembered from my trips with Bill! Hogwarts is a hospital now, the best wizarding one in the country. See, everything fell in London, even muggle places, and now Hogwarts has the best medi - witches and nurses around! Yeah, the whole Great Hall is an infirmary, well, one of the infirmaries. There are twelve in the whole castle now." He said matter of factly. Ginny's mouth hung open. Hogwarts, a hospital? It seemed silly and dream - like.   
  
Upon arriving in Hogsmead, Ginny noticed the amount of wounded soldiers inhabiting the town. It seemed as if they were every where. What shocked her the most was that she knew most of them. They were boys she had known since childhood, and the fact made her want to scream with fear. Harry could be one of these boys! Or Ron! Or Fred! She did not let her tears escape, but felt fear encase her carefully.   
  
Hermione, upon seeing Ginny, began to laugh and smile happily. She hugged Ginny tightly and cried with happiness.   
  
"Oh Ginny!" she cried, looking at Ginny's slightly sunken face.  
  
"Everyone had missed you so much! All of the boys at Hogwarts ask for you!" she said, linking her arm with Ginny's and leading her towards the path that lead to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, they must." said Ginny softly, still in shock over the state of the town. "Hermione, what has happened here?" she asked softly.   
  
"Well, since the battle of Dublin the whole castle was turned into a hospital. There were hundreds of wounded men Ginny! Thank God we only lost George." Hermione added sadly. "Anyway, I'm nursing now. It's a comfort, with Harry gone. The soldiers come in on the trains everyday." she was speaking quickly, the old busy gleam in her eyes.  
  
"My lord." said Ginny. "I can hardly believe the war has lasted even this long Hermione." she said quietly.   
  
"I know! Harry was expecting to be home by Christmas, but I think he'll only come back on leave, not for real." Hermione said sadly.   
  
Ginny tried not to leap for joy at the thought of seeing Harry in a few weeks at Christmas.   
  
Hogwarts had indeed been turned into a Hospital. Hundreds of boys, from the age of fifteen to thirty occupied the various infirmaries that had been transformed from the castle rooms. Ginny nursed them all, doing rounds everyday with Hermione. Most of them were completely happy to see her, commenting on her good looks and flirting with her. Ginny flirted back, and told herself it was for the Light Magic Cause, as it was called now.  
  
Hermione shared parts of Harry's letters with Ginny, but only parts. Ginny longed to write Harry herself, but knew it would only cause trouble. Instead, she dreamed of him often. Hermione did her nursing happily, seeming to not notice the grotesque state of some of the soldiers, while Ginny had to vomit silently into the toilet after every encounter with an infirmary. The men themselves didn't seem to mind blood drenched wounds or missing limbs, but Ginny certainly did. Hermione however seemed to ignore them.  
  
Christmas came, and Harry arrived. Hermione cried happily upon seeing him step down from the train in tattered robes, and Ginny tried to look pleased for Hermione's happiness. The three chatted, and Hermione hung on Harry's arm as Ginny silently glowered. She wished she could have a private word with Harry, but saw that it was impossible.   
  
They spent Christmas dinner with Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick, eating a small roasted chicken that had some how gotten and chatting about old times. No one mentioned the fact that this Christmas was so dreadful with the war going on. Harry spoke of Ron and told stories of the front lines that always ended in a laugh, but Ginny noticed his frantic eyes avoiding the subject of how the war was actually going. Dumbledore said very little through the dinner, but watched Ginny intently, making her wonder what exactly he knew of her thoughts. 


End file.
